La conversa
by BenTyrell
Summary: ... L'Ernie va desitjar no tornar a tenir una conversa com aquesta. Molt menys amb la seva mare. Drabble. Traducció autoritzada per Ring.Black


**Autor/a:**

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y els seus personatges són propietat de JK Rowling, y la història original és de .

* * *

L'Ernie va observar el gran problema que ocultava sota els llençols. D'acord, sabia que era normal tenir una erecció matutina només es llevava, és clar, era un adolescent de quinze anys, després de tot; el que no era normal va ser que fos justament la seva mare—sí, LA SEVA MARE— la que li estava donant una classe d'educació sexual, amb el manual d'encanteris anticonceptius inclòs.

Per l' Helga, ell només volia fer-se una palla tranquil i que la seva mare desaparegués en aquell maleït moment! I a tot això, com va ser que havia acabat en tal situació? Ah, sí, ja recordava:

—I aquesta és l'habitació del petit Ernie, vinguin, pass...ERNIE!—Massa tard.

Allà, a la seva pròpia habitació, sobre el seu llit, descobert i amb la polla a la mà, sent moguda frenèticament estava el molt pàl·lid i avergonyit Hufflepuff, essent observat per tres parells d'ulls ben oberts i l'horroritzada expressió de la seva mare.

Però no havia estat culpa seva, era de la seva mare! Ella hauria d'haver tocat la porta o haver-li avisat que tindrien visites! Com sigui, el fet ja estava fet, i ara, per culpa d'aquell petit incident de feia dos dies, hauria de tragar-se tota una explicació detallada de com neixen els bebès. El pobre L' Ernie tenia les mateixes ganes de masturbar-se com de copejar-se el cap contra la paret. I si es tocava, dissimuladament, davant la seva mare? Està bé, era morbós i fins i tot promiscu que fes això, però el seu membre estava vermell de necessitat! I a part, ell ja sabia tot el que havia de saber sobre sexualitat, o potser es pensava que jugava a les cartes amb la Hannah cada vegada que ella anava a casa seva per passar les vacances? Sí, és clar, i ell n' estava enamorat de Theodore Nott, sí, com no.

El punt era: com fer per alliberar tota aquella tensió acumulada al seu entrecuix sense que ella ho notés? Maleïda dona amb super sentits

—Et passa alguna cosa?—va preguntar innocentment la dona.

El noi va posar la seva millor cara de pòquer i va tractar forçar un somriure que no deixés entreveure absolutament res de la libido—o enuig—que tenia en aquell moment. Va flexionar més les cames contra el seu pit perquè no veiés la barra de metall que duia a les cames.

—Res, mare. Ja has acabat?—Va preguntar esperançat.

—Oh no. Veuràs, això és més complex del que sembla. Mira, fins i tot he portat aquest llibre instructiu per informar-te sobre com fer les coses sense riscos. És una cosa que venen al món muggle, però pel que sembla és molt efectiu.

El ros va observar el misteriós exemplar, on hi havia un títol bastant particular:

''Kamasutra'', va aconseguir llegir després d'uns minuts. Quina classe de nom era aquell per posar-li a un llibre? Aquests muggles sí que eren estranys. De totes maneres, el llegiria. Ei, tenia il·lustracions, i a ell li agradaven molt, no anava a desperdiciar un llibre que les tingués! Va començar a moure frenèticament el peu, de pura impaciència, mentrestant una mà atrevida es colava entre els llençols, movent-se perillosament fins a cert territori humit. No podia, de veritat que no, no era ètic ni assenyat, però la necessitat l'estava matant. Ja quasi ho sentia, la seva mà era a prop del seu objectiu; només una mica més i...

—Ernie, què estàs fent?—va interrompre la seva mare, mirant-lo alarmada.

Ni temps va tenir per a contestar-li quan el llençol que el cobria va sortir volant. Merda, merda, merda. La cara de la seva mare va passar de la seva a la seva erecció, una vegada i una altra. El següent que va saber va ser que la seva mare havia cridat un parell d'improperis, després d'haver matat la seva erecció per l'ensurt que li va produir el ser descobert, és clar.

—Però mare, jo...—va tractar d'excusar-se el pobre noi mortificat.

—Oblida-ho, fill mèu; després de tot, va ser culpa meva no haver-ho notat. Com no em vaig adonar abans de què heretaries el problema del teu pare—murmurà ella.

—De què estàs parlant? Quin problema?— Li va preguntar l'Ernie a la seva mare.

—No et preocupis, encara estàs en desenvolupament, i potser en uns anys creixi; no has d'avergonyir-te per això—El va tranquil·litzar la dona. Ell només la mirava confós—. Ja saps, el teu mini-problema—Va ser l'escarida explicació de sa mare, però ell la va entendre de seguida—. Pobre el meu noiet, però, no t'afligeixis, fill, això quedarà en família; aquí et deixo aquests fullets— I amb una picada d'ullet va sortir de l'habitació.

L'Ernie només estava segur de dues coses: la primera, llençar-se un obliviate per oblidar tot el que havia passat feia uns minuts; i la segona, buscar al seu pare i que li expliqués per què s'havia casat amb algú com la mare. Almenys l'Hannah arribaria aquella tarda i llavors ell no hauria de quedar-se pensant en el que li havia dit la seva progenitora. L'únic que esperava era que verdaderament la conversació quedés en família.

* * *

Aquí està la meva primera traducció. Agraeixo a que em deixés fer-la. No està betejat, així que agrairia que si algú nota un error que el digués a una review. Gràcies.

Atte: Ben Tyrell


End file.
